Beginning of Something New
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi, at first seemed to be a unmatchable pair. But one event makes them realize they are meant to be. They meet many challenges with the Host Club, Haruhi's father, and future problems.
1. Realizing

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, so just so we're clear, I do not own O.H.S.H.C. If I did I would have made sure the anime series was made longer. ;) Um, just got a heads up, I did use some script from the actually episode 8. So, who ever who that, credit goes to them. Enjoy!**

**Haruhi's POV**

Here I was, sitting on Kyoya's bed, finally understanding Tamaki's reason for lashing out at me. Kyoya tried to pass himself off as the bad guy, but I knew this was all an act once he said, _"Surely you don't believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."_ He was Tamaki's best friend, so I knew he was just trying to prove Tamaki's point. Of course at this point we had forgotten that the lights were off and Tamaki came in.

"K-y-o-y-a, do you have any lotion? This sunburn is..." Tamaki looked up at us, taking in the situation. He saw Kyoya without a shirt, me sitting on Kyoya's bed and the lights off. I could only wonder what thoughts had come to his mind, "YOU BASTARD!" Just then, Kyoya smashed a container of sunscreen into Tamaki's face, making me laugh a little inside. Slowly, with his face down, he walked towards me. He was facing the ground as he spoke. "What were you going alone with him?"

"Nothing, really."

"OUT EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE NOTHING WAS GOING ON! YOU WERE ALONE IN HIS BEDROOM AND WHY WERE THE LIGHTS OUT! Don't you lie to me." Sighing, restraining himself he looked down. "Nevermind. You've been through a lot today. I'm sure you're tired. You should get some sleep." Just as he began walking away I heard the thunder outside and immediately my body jumped at the frightening sound and rumble.

"Senpai..." In response to my fear I flew and latched onto Tamaki's shirt, immediately letting go, afraid I had crossed the line. Another clap of thunder sounded and my body shivered, making me quiver.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" He asked, his voice a little concerned. Immediately I went to bolt for the wardrobe.

"It's nothing. I just remembered there's some business I have to take care of... Excuse me." I said as I slipped into the wardrobe, closing the doors and locking them behind me.

"What business could you have in a wardrobe?!" Another roll of thunder tore threw the sky. "Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lightning? Why'd you lock yourself in there? It seems like it would be scarier locked up like that." Tamaki asked as he tried to open the doors.

"I'm all right. I'm used to getting through stuff like this by myself." It was sweet of Tamaki, to try to comfort me. I was so used to being alone at home when this happened and I had no one to depend on except for myself.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"By yourself?" Immediately after hearing Haruhi say this I got a mental image of Haruhi, cowering underneath a table in her living room, and it saddened me. "You're always by yourself. All alone in your home. You never call us for help even though we're so close. I get it." With all of my strength I ripped open the wardrobe doors to see the girl I had dreams about so often now, cowering. I stood there, with a reassuring smile, to try and comfort her. "I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry, I acted the way I did. You grew up without relying on anyone else. But not anymore. You can come out now." I gestured a hand to her, seeing her beautiful face look up into my face with a newfound trust. Just as another thunderclap hit the sky, Haruhi jumped and flew out of the wardrobe, flying for me, and as she landed against me I embraced her with as much warmth as I could muster. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again." After lowering my face I breathed in the gorgeous scent of vanilla sugar from her hair and smiled as Haruhi's hand clenched onto my shirt, with relief.

I looked down at Haruhi now. With a smile upon my face. It no longer mattered that her and I were once angry with each other. As of now, I felt a wonderful emotion. I couldn't quite place it. In response to this emotion I pulled Haruhi closer to me, never wanting to let her go. Afraid that maybe if I did, something like this thunder could hurt her and make her reject herself from me.

Once Haruhi looked up at me, I knew this was the right time. The right time to... announce my feelings. But how could I? Haruhi was really the only girl I really loved. I mean of course I was in the host club, trying to please other girls by making them feel wanted, but it was never genuine feelings. I was brought back to myself as I felt Haruhi's head move to look at me, and I immediately knew that now was the time.

And slowly, I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. What to do?

**Previously:**

_Once Haruhi looked up at me, I knew this was the right time. The right time to... announce my feelings. But how could I? Haruhi was really the only girl I really loved. I mean of course I was in the host club, trying to please other girls by making them feel wanted, but it was never genuine feelings. I was brought back to myself as I felt Haruhi's head move to look at me, and I immediately knew that now was the time._

_And slowly, I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers._

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

As soon as I leaned down, my lips touched soft, velvet. I hear Haruhi gasp under my lips, but I don't stop. I hoped that this wasn't overboard, but I couldn't contain the love I was feeling for her anymore. Eventually her tense body began to relax, melting into my arms. Our lips overlapped, moving against each other. The kisses were warm, sweet, and wet. Like warm sweet tea. Her kisses were as sweet as honey and chocolate. So smooth and fine. Slowly, I moved my hands behind her back, bringing her closer to me. "Haruhi, I've been hiding this for a while, but it's the truth. I need to tell you." I pant as I pull away to take in a nice deep breath.

I heard a little light gasp come from her. This caused me to freak out immediately, thinking I had hurt her in some way. "Tamaki. No one has ever said anything like that. Not to me anyways." She said, in a quiet whisper. This is when I noticed her get up on her toes and wrap her arms around my neck, now taking her turn on placing her lips upon mine. Slowly, her lips led the kiss. Going from gentle to rough. From slow to quickly. Her lips and her actions seemed so inexperienced. I didn't have much well, any experience with this at all, but she seemed so scared that she might make a wrong move.

This is when I took charge, not rough, but quickening the pace. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and slipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring it with my tongue as I cupped my hands to your cheeks, slowly returning to a normal kiss. I heard the door behind us creaking open now and I hear a slight gasp from all of them behind us. I smile and cup her hands in mine. "I really do love you Haruhi. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. But now I understand." I say placing my lips back on hers for another quick kiss before taking her hand in mine.

"And I'm sorry for just jumping into danger. It wasn't right to make everyone else worry about me. But... I'm confused. I'm not sure how to feel about this right now." I nod, I could understand her feelings on that right now.

"No, it wasn't right. And I understand. I'm sorry for jumping into kissing you. I made you confused. But perhaps you can make it up to me. And I can make it up to you." She tilted her head to the side a little confused.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you and I should go on a date." I said, hoping she would agree. I watched her smile and nod.

"Sure, but it will have to be next weekend. I'm really busy this week." I nod, yes I understood that. From what I have understood about Haruhi's life is that the commoner life is always busy, not so laid back like my life. I can do whatever I want and not have to lift a finger for anything. That's where Haruhi and I, I think, make a perfect couple. We put together what each other lacks. Haruhi was the very brilliant, kind, but also sometimes hot-headed character and I was the very laid-back, carefree character, we were perfect for each other, and I just knew it. I turned around to see the guys looking wide-eyed at Haruhi and I and I hugged her.

"Excuse me guys, could we get threw?" I asked, a kind smile on my face. Quickly they formed a path for us to walk threw and I took Haruhi with me to my room. She looked at me with a glare.

"I swear princess, I will not try anything frisky or scandalous. I just want to spend some time with you is all." She glared even harder at me and I went into my depression corner. "I swear it Haruhi. I don't to try anything funny at all." I whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry Senpai." She said, giving me a hand to help me up and I hugged her.

"I swear to you Haruhi, I won't try anything funny." She nodded and I took her hand in mine, taking her to my room us both sitting down at the small table by the window while I grabbed both of us a water. "So... why don't you just sleep in here tonight? And I don't mean that in a nasty weird way at all." I suggested. Haruhi looked at me, debating.

"Sure, why not? Just nothing scandalous." She said, smiling at me. "I think I am going to shower and then I am going to lay down, you want to lay down with me after I get out of the shower... Wait... I need to go get my stuff.. I'll be right back." She said, running out of the room and returning within ten minutes with her suitcase. Just then she hopped into the shower. I sat out here. My brain kept trying to wander to how she looked without clothes, but I shook those thoughts out as soon as they came.

I had promised to be a gentleman. _'Nothing frisky or scandalous.' _I repeated to myself. I then decided to walk around the room thinking about how this all took an unexpected turn. At first we were at each others throats and now, we are talking about going on a date. To be honest I had thought that with my actions I could have scared her away from me. I was smiling like a loon, Can't wait for to tell the club... WAIT!

The entire club thinks Haruhi is a guy... Oh yell, I still want to tell him, we will just have to wait and see what Haruhi thinks, if this relationship goes on a good trail. Just now, Haruhi walked out, dressed in men's lounge clothes as PJ's I smirked, that was her, Tamaki's girl. I chuckled and we sat at the small table together again. "You know Haruhi... something has me curious about how this is going to work..." I admitted, fumbling with my thumbs.

"What is it?" She asked, taking a drink of water.

"How.. how are we going to put this to the guests in the Host Club?" I had been thinking about this even before we had discussed out possible relationship. I couldn't be certain with how the guests would take it, but to be honest. I didn't care much anymore. It was about Haruhi and I. I wasn't sure if I exactly wanted to be the lead of the club anymore. I mean I wanted to be "The King." Perhaps Haruhi and I could be the "King and Queen role." I liked that, very much. The idea of it.

"Hmm... that is a good question. Well, I'm not sure, maybe we can bring this up to the guys..." I nod and hug her, happy that even though the decision was quick of our part... it wasn't a bad decision, at least I thought it wasn't. I could only hope Haruhi felt the same way about this right now, not only thinking this just to make me happy.


	3. The Beach

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this! I am so sorry for not being able to update sooner. There have been a lot of things going on here with High School and Family matters. Since summer is making it's way closer I will try to update sooner. So, I will stop talking here. Please, R&R.**

**Tamaki's POV**

_**Previously:**_

_Even though the decision was quick on our part... it wasn't a bad decision, at least I thought it wasn't. I could only hope Haruhi felt the same way about this right now, not only thinking this just to make me happy._

* * *

Last night, even though Haruhi and I didn't have any sexual affairs, was so wonderful and peaceful. We sat here, just talking and oddly enough, it was relaxing and comforting. We played games like Twenty Questions and many others. Just getting to know each other better. I had learned so many things about Haruhi yesterday that it felt like I had known her forever. I learned about her personality, the one no one ever gets to see. Even though she was hard on the outside by being tough and keeping it together all the time, she also had a very, very soft spot. One where one could see the true pain, sadness, or pure happiness she felt.

Her sadness mainly consisted of her suffering. The suffering of her mother being gone. At that point she cried nearly a half hour on that subject, but I couldn't blame her for that. She lost her mother at such a young age and she still wasn't able to overcome that pain, perhaps, the day that happens, I will be here for a shoulder to cry on.

I awoke this morning, the sun shining threw my large bayview window that let me look upon the sun coming up over the horizon. But it wasn't only the sun's golden, morning mist that had woken me. It was also the sweet and delicate breathing of Haruhi Fujioka. The most beautiful girl of my dreams. The one I knew was destined for me, no matter how many people disagreed with me. As my vision began to focus from waking up, so did my long glancing at Haruhi. She was so much more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. Her short boy hair, almost pixie-style, accentuated her face magnificently. Her sweet smile as she slept gave her sixteen year old face a sense of innocence, making her look like a sweet little child having a good dream.

I sighed happily, happy to be sleeping next to this magnificent beauty. I found guts that morning, courage. I found the courage to wrap my arms around her as she slept, giving me the true feeling of protecting her in any situation, even while sleep fills her unconscious mind. As I hugged her close, I could smell her scent, Vanilla and Orange Blossoms. So sweet yet so floral. It was a smell I loved. A smell that truly fit her character and personality.

As I held her to me, I began thinking of ways to mention this situation to the guys, trying to think of ways that we could announce this to the Club, without hurting the girls. Would they think Haruhi and I were a gay couple? Unless we told them she was a girl, but then, Haruhi wouldn't be able to be in the club anymore. There were so many difficult circumstances from our newly found feelings, but the newly found feelings were worth the new circumstances. Completely worth it. "Senpai?" I hear a sweet voice call, the voice summoning me. "Senpai?" The voice asked again.

I looked into Haruhi's eyes, still not unwrapping my arms from around her. "Good Morning Haruhi." She smiled, but still had an awkward look on her face, was me holding her like this making her feel awkward?

"Good Morning Tamaki-Senpai." I tiredly, but happily chuckled to myself.

"Please, Haruhi, from now on, just call me Tamaki." I say, giving her my well hard earned princely smile. She just laughed quietly to herself.

"Ok then... Tamaki."

The rest of our morning went on perfectly. It wasn't long before Haruhi and I got out of bed and she went into the bathroom, changing into clothes for the day as I did the same in the bedroom. I dressed in comfortable attire consisting of cargo shorts and a black and gray tanktop along with some rich appropriate sandals. When Haruhi came out she was wearing a very boyish outfit, cargo shorts and a t-shirt that was navy blue and very baggy. Though, even though it was not girlish, it made me smile, this was the woman I had fallen for, even if she didn't really dress formal at all.

"So, what do you say to some breakfast?" I ask, taking her hand in mine, guiding her with me to the dining hall.

"Sure, I'd like some breakfast." She says casually. Well... as casual as possible before walking into a room where all of the hosts were staring at us, making us feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, boss." Hikaru began. "What did you and Haruhi do last night?" He ask.

"We just talked and fell asleep. Why?" His eyes were wide.

"I'm surprised. I thought that for sure you would want to at least make-out with her or something." He said, resting his head on his hand.

"Oh no, no, we are taking this slow, that's how it should be." As soon as I was served I ate it, eating it fast in order to ask Haruhi that if she was up to it, if she would want to go to the beach with all of us. I looked over at Haruhi who was slowly savoring the flavor of each bite of her food, smiling at each of the flavors. She looked so happy, like a baby with candy. "So Haruhi?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Would you feel up to going to the beach?" She smiled.

"Sure. You guys go ahead and I will change and meet you there?" She said, since all of us had our swim shorts on. We nodded and made out way down.

"You know boss... " Kaoru said, pausing. "I wonder if Haruhi will wear an actual swimsuit now that the other guests aren't here today." I had to stop myself from an oncoming nosebleed. I sat on the warm sand, picturing Haruhi in a swimsuit.

"Oh, I would love it if Haruhi could wear a swimsuit." I mumble. I closed my eyes to lay back in the sun when I heard feet moving towards me in the sand, but I figured right now it was just one of the guys. It wasn't until I felt a feminine figure sit in my lap that I then knew it was Haruhi. I heard gasps so I opened my eyes just as Haruhi got up to get a water bottle from our cooler. I gasped myself when I saw her body. Usually she would wear a one piece, or at least try, but today she was looking extravagant in a blood red two-piece bikini. It wasn't only the bathing suit that had caught my attention. Hikaru and Kaoru had been wrong. Haruhi wasn't no little-miss-A-cup. She looked like a C-cup at least. Her body was so cute. Her skin a pale color and her skin looking smooth, and supple. I almost had a nosebleed then and there.

"Hey Haruhi?" Hikaru paused. "Ok, this might seem a little rude. But your chest doesn't seem as flat as usual. We thought you were just a little-miss-A-cup." I was getting hot with irritation from Hikaru when Haruhi answered, with no problem.

"No, I'm actually a 32C." My mind went spinning, was she really telling us this? "But since I'm in the Host Club, I've been taping them down, so I have the chest of a male." We all understood now and nodded.

"Ok, thanks for that information Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Wait what?"

"My mother wants to make clothes for you of all kinds for free and wanted me to find out, I wasn't intending to know, but now I found out. Would you mind if later we measured you later for her?" Haruhi blushed a little. "Oh, you would only have to wear what you are wearing now." Haruhi nodded.

"Sure then, why not. I've never had fancy clothes, this could be a fun experiencing." It wasn't too long until Haruhi ran and cannon-balled into the ocean, swimming and later standing up, her body wet and beautiful as she walked back onto the beach. Her wet body, glistening. The wet water drops on her skin, accentuating her body where ever they were placed, making her look like a goddess. I could only imagine how this looked if her hair would ever grow out.

I smiled and continued eating my lunch that we had just began eating. Fancy Tuna, Haruhi's favorite -as of now- fish. She sat there, smiling as she after and after, she let Hikaru and Kaoru do their needed measurements before changing into her tom-boy clothing. And we headed home.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Back Home

**Beginning of Something New Chapter 4:**

_**Previously**_

_I smiled and continued eating my lunch that we had just began eating. Fancy Tuna, Haruhi's favorite -as of now- fish. She sat there, smiling as she after and after, she let Hikaru and Kaoru do their needed measurements before changing into her tom-boy clothing. And we headed home._

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Today, I was saddened. I had walked into my large mansion all alone only to have the company of loneliness to accompany me. My father wasn't home at all, so I was here alone. Even though there were butlers and maids... I still felt so alone. I wasn't with the girl I have been fawning over ever since I met her and found out she was a girl. I walked around my home, once again -for probably the hundredth time- investigation all the hidden nooks and crannies in my home.

When I was younger, after first moving here, I had always done this, explore around my home, so I could maybe play hide-n-seek someday, but I had always ended up playing on my own. Hide-n-seek in solitude isn't the best game; I assure you. Even though I have a hard, cute, pretty ignorant way about me my mind is sad and very observant. Though... my ignorance and my stupid -by stupid I mean weird and funny) nature gets the best of me and is what normally comes out of my mouth first. "Here we are Haruhi, welcome to my home." I said to myself.

THAT'S PERFECT! I could practice about bringing Haruhi here... but that wouldn't be much help would it? I would end up being nervous and then words of idiocy would escape. I smiled and laughed to myself, running my hand threw my hair. "What is my son laughing about?" I hear my father ask, an amused tone to his voice.

"Father?" I ask, turning around to see my father... happy. This was strange, but I would take any good mood day. "Hi! How are you? Did you have a good weekend father?" He smiled wider at me, patting my golden blonde hair.

"I had an alright weekend Tamaki. How about you? How was the beach with your friends?"

"Oh my gosh, it was a fantastic time! I even started a relationship!" My eyes grew wide immediately. I clasped my hand over my mouth, had I really just let that come out? Damn it Tamaki! Oh well, he was going to figure it out some how. When I looked at him again, his eyes were wide.

"Tamaki, let's sit down. Have a man to man conversation." I nod, following. Of course Tamaki. You tell him it's a trip with your "guy" friends and then you yell out "I EVEN STARTED A RELATIONSHIP!" Of course he's going to think you are for the other team. I will have to explain it thoroughly. "Ok, now... are you sure? Are you sure you're gay?" He asked, not hesitating. He didn't say it as if he really cared, but just he hoped I wasn't. I could only guess maybe because he wanted a blood heir someday.

"Father, you misunderstood. May I explain what I just said?" He nodded, leaving back against his chair. "Well, it is true that I am now in an actual relationship father, but not in the way you think. I am not together with a male. I am not gay. I'm straight." He went to talk, but I very politely held up a finger, "Please, just let me explain. There is a woman in our Host Club group. She has been dressing as a male host to pay off a debt she owes to Kyoya. But she is a fascinating woman." My father's face began to slowly hold up a smile.

"Tamaki, this is great news. Please, tell me her name? Tell me about her?" My father asked. His voice was even more enthusiastic than earlier, I was so happy he was in a good mood today.

"Of course father. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka." I start off. "She is a first year at Ouran. She is a commoner." I paused here, but my father didn't seem to mind, he just seemed interested in what I had to say, which was nice for a change. "She is a top grade student." My father stopped me.

"You could have just left me with her name." He laughed. "I know her, she is a very sweet girl. I am paying for her tuition at Ouran." I smiled.

"So you just know how wonderful she is." He nodded.

"Quite a polite and wonderful girl. Smart, knowledgeable, she won't stop from putting you in your place if need me." He mused to himself. "Yes, a fine girl Tamaki. Though, I have never gotten the chance to meet her parents. When Haruhi came here, it was on her own, as if she was an emancipated adult. I think we will have to go for a surprise visit." I bit my tongue and nodded. I wasn't sure if Haruhi was a fan of surprise visits, but we would find out soon enough.

"I'm happy you approve father." I say, smiling, bouncing in my seat like a little child. After my father had given me his blessing for being together with her, I made my way towards my room and jumped onto my bed, relaxing on my back. It was then that I realized how tired I was. I scooted up towards my pillows after kicking off my shoes and I curled under the covers, ready to bid the day a good night. As I laid here, I laid on my back and looked up at my ceiling. Thinking about the beach...

My mind first made its way to the memory of Haruhi being pushed off of a cliff, that memory, me.. being her hero that day. Me saving her life was one of the most important things I could ever do in my life. Later I remembered when I had finally been able to lure Haruhi from the wardrobe, which had been her safe haven from her worst fears. Her small, feminine body, trembling on the bottom of the wardrobe, her knees pulled close to her, as if they could be the armor to her pained heart.

I could remember that night the best, because that was the night we had finally kissed. The phantom movement, feel, and taste of her lips still existed on mine. Her lips as soft as baby skin and as warm a a fresh spring day, trembled under my lips after I pulled her to me for a kiss, as a way of showing my love and eternal protection for her. The taste of her lips, like honey and star-fruit. So sweet and addicting. I couldn't get enough, I had almost resorted to pretending Haruhi was right in front of me, but stopped with that idea, figuring that I would pretty odd if I was kissing the air.

Soon Midnight took its toll on me, making my eyes drift closed just as my phone, on my night stand, vibrated. Lazily I sat up and picked it, looking at the screen.

**Hi Tamaki. Figured I could text you tonight. Sweetest Dreams Tamaki, and I will see you tomorrow. At the front gate. I wish you bestest dreams possible. **

**Good Night, Haruhi.**

I grinned a wide grin just before I texted her back, wishing her good night. By then I was already passing out, so I shut down my cell phone, set it on the nightstand and hoped to see Haruhi in my dreams.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Moving Up

**Beginning of Something New 5:**

_**Previously:**_

_Soon Midnight took its toll on me, making my eyes drift closed just as my phone, on my night stand, vibrated. Lazily I sat up and picked it, looking at the screen._

_**Hi Tamaki. Figured I could text you tonight. Sweetest Dreams Tamaki, and I will see you tomorrow. At the front gate. I wish you bestest dreams possible.**_

_**Good Night, Haruhi.**_

_I grinned a wide grin just before I texted her back, wishing her good night. By then I was already passing out, so I shut down my cell phone, set it on the nightstand and hoped to see Haruhi in my dreams._

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Tamaki's POV**_

Over the week things had gone good for Haruhi and I. So good! Her and I had tried to spend as much time as possible together after club activities. It was hard being away from her and only seeing her in the morning and after club. It was slightly annoying. But nothing her and I could do about that. I was standing next to the natural earth, bright pink entry way, waiting for Haruhi to make her way to the school. The sky was a bright blue with adorable, fluffy clouds randomly scattered around in the sky. The sun's brilliant golden rays were shining down on the school gates like they normally did, making this the ideal spot to meet Haruhi.

I lean my head back so it's touching the brick wall. I slowly began to think about out first kiss again. This thought had me smiling as I imagined her scent of Vanilla, Orange Blossoms, and Honey. And I imagined the flavor of her lips upon mine. "I'm so lucky.." I hummed to myself. I then opened my eyes to see Haruhi walking towards me. "HHH-AAA-RRR-UUU-HHH-III!" I cheered, running towards her, picking her up in my hands, holding her up as I spun her in roughly four circle before letting her down. "Hello Haruhi! Good Morning! Isn't today beautiful?" I ask as we walk towards the school.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day. The breeze feels nice to." She said, letting her arms move out like a bird's wings as the wind blew on and around her adorable, feminine figure. If only her hair was longer, it would make this even more adorable. I couldn't help myself but to move my hand to hold hers. Her small hand loosened at first in shock, but slowly her hands tightened on mine, making me smile. When I looked over at Haruhi, her cheeks were pink with a prominent blush and I also noticed that everyone was staring.

But did I really care about that? Hmm... No, no it didn't. This was the perfect moment for us.

* * *

"Saturday," I breathed. Only one more day and then Sunday will come. It will be a most amazing Sunday, at least I hoped so. My father was very intent on going to meet Haruhi and her family. To be honest I wanted to meet her family to, but maybe more on Haruhi's terms.

I sighed, there was no point in trying to fight my father on it. Whatever he wants, it goes. Maybe this could be a good thing. My father meeting her family. What is her family like? I muse to myself. My mind began to wonder, was her father nice, strong, masculine, and wise? And was her mother, when she was alive, nurturing and kind? I smiled in excitement, thinking of Sunday.

I smiled as I looked over at the clock, only a half hour to go before clubs began and I would get to see my Haruhi. Annoyingly I looked back at the board that the teacher wad writing math equations on. Math was not my favorite subject, though I excelled in my grades for this class as well as all my other classes.

After looking at the clock to see it was 2:30 in the afternoon, I watched the teacher as he grudgingly moved and talked about the class' agenda my mind drifted to Haruhi. What was she doing right now? Was she understanding her work? Did she need help on her work? It was painfully disappointing to think her and I were not in the same graduate year. I didn't like that fact, but there was nothing we could do about that.

"So, Momma?" I looked over at one Of my most cherished friends and smiled, even though he had a huge dark side to him, he was still quite friendly. Kyoya chuckled, "What is it now? Daddy?" He asked, laughing.

"Do you think there is a possibility that Haruhi could move into our grade? I mean, she is smart enough to do so, but also she would excel amazingly as a second year." Kyoya looked at me confused.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, sounding curious for a change.

"Well, l would... Would like it if she could graduate with me." I answer honestly.

"Yes... But what about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Hmm, I could ask my father about them to. They are equally as smart as Haruhi when it comes to some of the classes." Kyoya smirked.

"Well, it's worth a shot I guess, but don't keep you hopes up." He warned, as a friend.

"I won't Kyoya. I think now that we have our free time, I think I will go see him." I say, "Would you mind accompanying me?" Kyoya's friendly smile held assurance.

"Sure." Kyoya eased out of his desk chair and we both made our way to the chairman's office. After asking permission to leave of course.

My father's office was all the way in the top of the tower we had here, giving him his privacy I guess. I took nearly twenty minutes to get up there. Swiftly I heard a knock to hear my father's harsh voice say, "Come in."

Kyoya and I walked in. As soon as he saw us his expression lightened a bit. "Hello Tamaki, Kyoya."

"Hello sir." We nod said, respectfully bowing to him.

"Well, what is it you came up here for?" I was about to speak when Kyoya started it instead. In a way I was grateful for that. Because knowing me I would slip up and my words wouldn't exactly make sense.

"Mr. Chairman. We came to speak with you about the possibility of moving up three students into our grade, seeing as their grades and behavior are exceptional to do so." I looked at him, shocked at how easily he is able to speak with my father in his office.

"Well, let me see, who may these three students be?"

"The Hitachiin twins, and Haruhi Fujioka, sir." My father sat back and looked at his handy computer, typing in their names to see their grades and other things.

"Hmm, Tamaki, are you wanting to move these three up not only for their grades, but so Ms. Fujioka can graduate with you?" My eyes widened, dammit." I nod and in response me sighed. "Well, they are very exceptional students and they excel in their work quiet well. I don't see why not, but how about we call them up? To get what they would like would of this." I nodded and as he got onto his intercom he offered us a seat in the room. But I stopped him.

"Father?" He looked up at me, prompting me with his hand. "Do you think you could not tell them we came to suggest it? Maybe that you called us up for an opinion on the subject?" He thought, taping the cap of his pen on the desk.

"I don't see why not. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself would you." He mused to himself as he called Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi up. I shook my head as I was laughed.

"Thank you father." He nodded with a smile as he grabbed his intercom speaker.

"Can First Year students Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka come to Chairman Suoh's office in the main school building. First Year students Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka come to Chairman Suoh's office in the main school building, thank you." Kyoya and I sat in the side of the room on the chairs as the twins and Haruhi made their way in together. When they saw Kyoya and I they looked confused.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Please, take a seat." The did as my father asked, Haruhi sitting in the middle. "So, I have come to a decision for you three. I assure you that you are not in any trouble." I heard Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru let out a deep, relieved breath. "Now, I have come to the conclusion of you three being moved up a grade. Having you three being moved up to 2nd-year students. Your grade are very exceptional and your behavioral record is very good. I have invited Suoh and Ootori up here to vouch for you. And they think you should be moved up." I smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh yeah!" The twins said, "But if Haruhi doesn't want to move up, we won't, as her friends, we wouldn't want to leave her alone." My father looked at Haruhi as she looked like she was debating.

"Well... I do like that offer." Haruhi said. "But, if I move up a year, where would I start class wise?"

"Well, since right now you are already in advanced classes for some that are 2nd-year material. So you would be starting off in those classes, no longer in advanced classes." Haruhi nodded.

"Ok, well, I would actually like to move forward." She said, inside I was jumping with joy. And as of now I couldn't be happier. After the meeting with my father and their schedules being changed we all made out way to the hose club for a meeting. "So, we have to figure this out... we have to find strategies for telling the host club I am a girl."

"Well... you could always come in dressed as a girl and afterwards we can explain the situation to them?" Honey suggested. Hikaru was about to suggest something else when I saw a smile on Haruhi's face.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Haruhi said. "Let's go with that. Only thing is... when?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Surprise Visit

**Beginning of Something New 5:**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_So, we have to figure this out... we have to find strategies for telling the host club I am a girl."_

_"Well... you could always come in dressed as a girl and afterwards we can explain the situation to them?" Honey suggested. Hikaru was about to suggest something else when I saw a smile on Haruhi's face._

_"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Haruhi said. "Let's go with that. Only thing is... when?"_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Ok so I have decided that we are going to visit this girl of yours home today. I would like to meet her father and mother." My father said as we were eating dinner. That would be nice to really meet her father, but I had not had the chance of getting to know if Haruhi had told her father.

"Sounds great father. It would be nice to meet her father. Though... I do wonder." My father looked at me curiously. Gesturing his hand to prompt me further. "Well, what if when we meet her father, if he would possibly play that overprotective part.. What would happen?" I said, that thought kind of making that thought for myself as well.

"Well that I nor you can be sure of what could happen Tamaki. Just hope for the best, huh?" I smile and nodded. Of course, what were you so worried about Tamaki? You could politely and respectfully stand up for your and Haruhi's feelings. But would that actually really work? I shake that thought out of my head, you'll be fine, just me kind, respectful, and try to be smart for this important meeting.

"Should I call her? To let her know we plan on coming there?" My father shook his head.

"It should be a surprise. A surprise is more… well more. I'm sure it would make her smile to see you there on a surprise visit. Let this Ms. Fujioka know you are always and constant having her on your mind. That is one thing that definitely makes women happy." I smiled and nodded. Of course, my father knew his romance quite well. Understood it more than anyone I have ever known. I mean, my mother is from France. Must be hard to impress the women there seeing as france is the country of romance. But that was just me theory. Perhaps... Later, Haruhi and my mother can finally meet.

"Father?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Do you think it will be possible for Haruhi to ever meet my biological mother? I would like it if they could know one another." My father expression changed, as if he were deliberating.

"I'm not sure yet Tamaki. I mean, it would be nice for you and your mother to meet again, also with an additional guest. I think that would make your mother proud. What do you think... If I were to allow you and Haruhi to go there together on your Summer vacation?" A tear was about to escape my deep, dark. ocean blue eyes.

"Really father?" He smiled politely at me. "Oh thank you father!" And for the first time ever I had gotten up from my breakfast seat and walked over to him, pulling him into a loving embrace. "You will never know how much this means to me." I cried happily as I embraced him. He cringed at first, at the foreign contact. "Thank you father." I heard him chuckle happily has he patted my hair.

"You're welcome Tamaki. So I'm thinking we should head over there, maybe before lunch, that way we can invite them out to eat with us?" I nodded and smiled.

"Let's not pick something too fancy father. Haruhi's family is not wealthy like us, so.." My father held up his hand.

"No worries Tamaki. The situation about dinner and with her family is being taken care of." Ok, wait... The family situation?

"Father, what do you mean by family situation?"

"Oh, you will see soon." He said, leaving it at that. My eyes narrowed in thought, what did he mean about that? I didn't know if I wanted to know, but I did a little bit. But I ignored it as I finished my breakfast, eating the delicious meal before me. It was after my meal that I stood up and asked my father to be excused so I may shower and get ready for the day. He responded by saying, "Of course." I bowed to him before leaving the table and making my way to my bedroom and collecting the clothes I wanted to wear on my bed. I walked over to the intercom that was connected to his office, which no one besides my grandmother and himself ever allowed to enter, so for communication I had to resort to this, "Father?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Where we are taking Haruhi and her father for lunch, should I wear fancy clothing, casual clothing, or what?"

"Well, I would wear something a little fancy." He answer.

"Ok, thanks!" I pulled together my forest green button up shirt, black jeans, and my black dress shoes, along with a black jacket to set over my forearm incase it gets chilly later. After all my stuff was put together on my mattress I made my way into the shower and I turned on the water to a warm temperature before moving into the water. The warm water felt nice as it hit and ran down my body, leaving it's warm trail presence on my skin. As I washed my hair and body I thought of all the places that might be on his father's mind.

Soon I was out of the shower and I had dressed into my clothing, admiring how nice I looked. Now it was time to go see Haruhi.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I was walking down the all too familiar road to get back home from the Supermarket. I had just bought some food such as Apples, Oranges, Grapes, Eggs, Juice, Rice, and Pre-made sushi. I had an amazing fruit salad in my mind as I walked home, only to find a really nice, shiny black car. I couldn't tell who was standing in front until I say Tamaki's golden blonde hair. What was he doing here? I walked closer and tapped on Tamaki's shoulder. "Tamaki?" Faster than the speed of light he turned around and hugged me close.

"Oh Haruhi!" He cheered, spinning me quickly as he hugged me. I then heard a disapproving voice.

"Now now Tamaki, if you keep spinning her like that, she might faint." I looked up. I had no clue who this man was but out of respect I shook his hand after Tamaki had stopped hugging and spinning me.

"Hello sir, My name is Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled.

"Oh, how polite you are." The man complimented. "I'm Mr. Suoh. I'm Tamaki's father. Please, you can call me whatever you like, so long as it's not inappropriate of course." I nodded, smiling. Tamaki and his father were so different, but yet so alike. They both had that amazing charisma that any girl would look for in a man. Though it was an awkward meeting at first, I was happy to have met Mr. Suoh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. But, Tamaki, Mr. Suoh, may I ask... What's going on?"

"Well Young Haruhi, we are here so I may meet your family." He said, unafraid and without a care in the world. He began walking up the stairs to my apartment as we followed suit. My father was already in his transvestite wear and drinking his afternoon cup of tea so when I opened the door and invited them in my father looked up confused.

"Haruhi? Who are these men that are here today?"

"Dad, this is Tamaki Suoh, and his father Mr. Suoh. Please, have a seat in the living room, I will make you both some tea." Tamaki nodded.

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki's father and he said at the same time. My father sat there as Mr. Suoh looked at my dad in confusion, but just brushed it off his shoulder. "Hello Mr. Fujioka." Tamaki said, offering to shake his hand.

"Hello. Tamaki, is it?" Tamaki nodded with a smile and my father looked over Tamaki's father and my boyfriend. Though, my father had no knowledge of Tamaki being my boyfriend yet. "I hate to sound rude, but may I ask why you both are here on a Sunday?" My father asked politely as he took another sip of his Oolong tea. Tamaki's father was the first to answer.

"Well Mr..."

"Um, how about you both just call me Ranka? That's the name I use at the transvestite bar I work at." They both nodded has Tamaki's father continued.

"Ok, well, Ranka, I'm Mr. Suoh, and I have come to introduce myself." My father cocked his head to the side in confusion, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well it is nice to meet you, but why are you introducing yourself to me sir?"

"Well, My son is dating your daughter sir."...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**OMG LOOK AT THAT CLIFFIE! How will Haruhi's father take this news?" **_


	7. A Great Time

**Beginning of Something New 6:**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Um, how about you both just call me Ranka? That's the name I use at the transvestite bar I work at." They both nodded has Tamaki's father continued.

"Ok, well, Ranka, I'm Mr. Suoh, and I have come to introduce myself." My father cocked his head to the side in confusion, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well it is nice to meet you, but why are you introducing yourself to me sir?"

"Well, My son is dating your daughter sir."...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

My father's glare turned over to me as I could see the tears overflowing. I felt bad for this. I hadn't told him anything about this yet and now he was hurt. I felt like I wanted to cry when I saw his tears. He stood up and walked over to me, "Haruhi, may I talk with you?" He asked sadly. I nodded and took his hand in mine outside. "Haruhi! How could you? You know how much daddy likes to hear about your life and everything happening in it, but this time you have shut me out." He cried hysterically.

"Dad."

"And what's worse, is that I had to find this out from my daughter's boyfriends father. Do you feel so independent that you don't wish to tell me these things?" I shook my head and took his hands in mine.

"No dad. That's not it. I hadn't said anything yet because I wanted you to be able to meet him first before finding out. I was trying to give you a good first impression, but Tamaki's father had said it first." I sobbed as I held his hands. "I'm sorry dad. I was meaning to tell you, I really was. It makes me feel like garbage that you had to find out this way. I'm sorry." My father sighed and ran his hand over the back of my head, his sobs becoming quieter.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I just wish I could have known about this sooner." I understood that and it made me feel awful for not saying anything. After having rounds of apologizes we went back inside to see Tamaki and his father sitting there quietly. As we seated ourselves Mr. Suoh and my father sat together formally talking and really introducing themselves properly and Tamaki and I sat together.

"Tamaki, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I'm sorry Haruhi. My father was persistent about a surprise visit. I would have texted you and let you know if I would have known you hadn't told him yet. I'm sorry princess." He said, caressing my cheek with his hand as he smiled at me.

"So, Ranka. Will I be able to meet Mrs. Fujioka?" My father and I's eyes widened as we looked down, saddened. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Had Tamaki forgotten. Hadn't he mentioned this to his father, that my mother had passed away.

"Father..."

"Yes Tamaki?" He asked, looking at Tamaki with the question in his eyes of why we looked so sad.

"Father," Tamaki pulled his father close to him to whisper into his ear. "Mrs. Fujioka, Haruhi's mother passed away ten years ago." His eyes widened and I swear it looked like tears were going to surface.

"Oh, Ranka, I am so sorry. I hadn't known." My father smiled sadly.

"It's ok, You didn't know so it wasn't your fault." Just then Tamaki gently took a hold of my hand and pulled me to him, whispering distance.

"Haruhi, would you like to go out? Maybe to give our parents some time to get to know each other?" I nodded and stood, explaining to our parents what we had decided and left. It was a good thing to let them bond.

* * *

**Parent's POV**

As the two fathers watched their children leave the house with their hands intertwined they sighed with a smile and looked at each other. "As much as I hate to say it, they do look pretty adorable together." Ranka said, his face resting in his two hands. "So, Mr. Suoh. How do you feel about the two of them being together?"

"Well, It's weird. I would have never thought that my son would actually find a girl to have by his side. I had never thought of it. But now that I see Tamaki and Haruhi together it just makes me smile." Ranka nodded.

"Well, would you like more tea?" Mr. Suoh nodded and as Ranka made the tea, Ranka began to explain his fear for Haruhi being out and independent like she is. "You know, when it comes to Haruhi being independent I try not to push it. Once she's made her mind up, she never changes it. When she decided she wanted to go to Ouran academy, she did all the enrollment paperwork by herself. While I respect her independent spirit, I wish she'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes. After her mother, Kotoko, had passed away she took on all the housework or anything that was of importance that she could do. That's why when I found out about her dating a boy without her telling me, it felt as if she wanted to be all grown up and that she didn't feel she could tell me anything, so if that's any help, I guess you can see why I had freaked out."

"Yes, I can see it quite well. Believe it or not Tamaki has been threw some hard times. You see, my mother is not the nicest woman, not even close. She's betray family if it means she gets what she wants. But, that's not the point. Tamaki is what my mother had called a illegitimate." Ranka's eyes widened at what Mr. Suoh had said as he set the tea down. "It was about twenty years ago that the Patriarch of my family had died and my mother had forced me into a marriage to a woman of her choosing. Well, instead of being passionately in love with the woman my mother had chose for me, I had gone to do business in Paris when I met this beautiful girl. Her name was Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. So beautiful. She had gorgeous blonde hair like Tamaki and she even shares his amazing sapphire blue eyes." Mr Suoh's eyes had teared up slightly, but he continued with his life story.

"Well, anyways, I had come to love her and soon after we had Tamaki. Of course it wasn't what my mother wanted and without a choice she made me leave Anne-Sophie and Tamaki. She had felt Tamaki wasn't part of her family because he is an illegitimate. But later, when Anne-Sophie had fallen into debt my grandmother stepped in. She basically told Anne-Sophie that she would give her a new life, a nice home, riches and more, but Tamaki was to come with her and said Tamaki would never be able to have contact with her again. I of course had no clue of this.

"But Tamaki had made up his mind before his mother could speak. He turned to his mother and said, "I decided. I'm going to go to Japan. It's all for the best. Just promise me, Mom. Promise me you'll take care." I believe to this day that Tamaki only wanted his mother to be safe and healthy, no not have to worry about going bankrupt or anything. And to this day, I believe the only reason my mother had gone to get Tamaki was because she was selfish and only wanted an heir..." Ranka's eyes had falling tears in him as he grabbed himself a tissue.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Suoh. You know, you have the right to take charge of your known life and it wasn't right for her to do such awful things to you. Are you the soul-patriarch of the Suoh family now?" Mr. Suoh nodded. "Well, you are able to make your own choices now. Why not, bring the one you love back to you?" Mr. Suoh looked up at Ranka, shocked. He had just told someone this whole story, a commoner no less, and he was trying to help him with his problem. He felt his mother had been wrong, commoners were not bad people.

"You're right Ranka. I think I will do that. I need to not be so afraid of my mother." He said, smiling. "Thank you Ranka."

"You're welcome Mr. Suoh. Now that we are all through with the sad stories, why not have the kids come back so I can start making some lunch..."

"Oh, Ranka, I had told Tamaki that I had wanted to take you and Haruhi out for lunch? If you would like." Ranka looked back with a smile.

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Haruhi and I had walked around outside at the nearby park for nearly an hour. We had walked while holding hands and we had gotten commoner ice cream, due to my request. To be honest it was even better ice cream than I have ever had. It was so delicious and had such prominent flavors. It was after that hour of spending time together that Haruhi had received a text on her phone for us to come back to the apartment.

Now we were just walking into the house to find Ranka all dressed up. "Haruhi, get yourself ready, we are going out to dinner with Tamaki and his family." Haruhi just responded with a nod and walked into her room. We had sat out in the living room waiting for Haruhi to finish getting ready when Ranka spoke to me. "Tamaki. As much as I hate to say it, I approve of you to going out. All I ask for in return is that she is treated with the best care and respect. I nodded and moved over to him to look into his eyes as I spoke this.

"Dearest Ranka, of course I will. She is my princess and as my princess she will be met with greatest care and most respect that a princess can find. I promise you this on my life. I couldn't bare it if I ever hurt her. I would have to end my own life if I had damaged her." Ranka was looking at me with wide eyes, a tear wanting to escape.

"Thank you. That's all I've ever wanted to hear from Haruhi's lover." I was confused by that for a moment, but then I realized what he had meant. Before me, he hadn't known who might fall for his daughter so his entire life he was hoping to hear this from who ever did come to love her. I smiled and nodded. Just then Haruhi's door opened and I could swear I had to check for a nosebleed. She was so beautiful. Her dress was knee-length and dark, midnight blue with fake gems to make her dress look like the night sky. I smiled and walked over to her.

"You're so beautiful my princess." I whispered to her to receive a smile from her as well as a pink blush. I took her hand into mine was we all made our way out to a waiting limo. Haruhi and Ranka had supposedly never been in a limo before and they looked so comfortable. My father had picked a fancy sushi bar that was located in the rich sector of Bunkyo. And when we got our turn to order, Haruhi had ordered the Fancy Tuna and I smiled as her face became one of complete bliss.

But sadly, night came upon us to quickly. Though Haruhi and I had managed to hang out longer as we caught lightning bugs in the park outside the apartment area. And we had decided to sit near the little pond as the sun was just on the horizon, beginning to set. The beautiful sky had inhabited the colors of Orange, Pink, Purple, and some red and the shine from the sun gave Haruhi's skin a magnificent glow. I decided to use this moment as my advantage. It was her and I alone, in a park, at a beautiful moment in time. "Haruhi?"

She turned to look at me, her expression completely at peace. "Yes Tamaki?" She asked, and I used this moment to gentle caress her cheek with my hand and I wrapped my other arm behind her waist, pulling her to me. Her eyes were glazed over with happiness and I slowly but passionately pressed my lips to hers. We hadn't been able to kiss like this for a while and this kiss made it worth the wait. Her lips so smooth and warm against my warm lips gave me a sense of passion. When I pulled away to let her great I let out a happy chuckle before I pressed my lips to hers again, our lips moving in perfect rhythm together. Haruhi had wrapped her arms around my neck as we kissed and I was smiling inside. This was a perfect night. Though it had started a little awkward it became a day and night of fun, love, and enjoyment. And I couldn't have asked for anything better.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
